Momentos
by Esciam
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de momentos que cualquiera de nuestros personajes pueden tener. Mis viñetas de menos de 700 palabras. Aquí pueden encontrar varios de los personajes y spoilers de todo tipo.
1. Una cualquiera

Hola Gente!

Como ven, esto se trata de pequeños drabbles que nacen a raíz de un reto semanal en la comunidad de NCIS en español, en el livejournal.

Este es el primero, espero les guste en algo!

**Disclaimer: **NCIS nunca será mío por más que escriba de él, lo hizo el Bellisario.

**Una cualquiera**

Sabía que para él, ver a una mujer con cabellera lacia y pelirroja no era ver a una cualquiera, sino sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba, como una alegría le llenaba el pecho y le hacía sentir que empezaba a sonreír aunque fuera sólo un poco…

Y luego, se daba cuenta de que no era ella… al principio, el dolor lo dejaba sin poder respirar, luego, quiso engañarse creyendo que se volvería a sentir igual con esas mujeres que le recordaban.

Pero en ese momento, en ese instante en que iba caminando por unas oficinas en busca de un sospechoso, y vio al otro lado una cabellera lacia y pelirroja, se dio cuenta de que agradeció ese segundo de sentirla con él; sin el dolor de darse cuenta de que en verdad no era Shannon. Y la sonrisa salió a sus labios… ver a una pelirroja cualquiera, era sentirla a ella por un segundo, y no el dolor de su pérdida.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, comentarios?


	2. Cama

¡Hola, gente!

Aquí está el siguiente de esos drabbles, espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **NCIS… ¿adivinan? Sí, no es de mi autoría, se le ocurrió al Bellisario…

**Cama**

Ella había dado la tal vez clásica excusa de invitarle a una casa de café para hacerlo entrar a su casa.

Los dos se sonrieron. Sabían que esa noche era la noche, tal vez por eso, no tuvieron prisa. Por unas dos horas, después de quitarse los zapatos y ponerse cómodos en el sillón, hablaron de todo y nada mientras ella se acurrucó a su costado, abrazándolo, y dándose mimos de tanto en tanto.

Con los minutos, las palabras fueron cada vez menos, los besos y caricias más atrevidas y prolongadas… de eso a los preliminares sólo hubo un paso y el deseo por fin encontraba su cauce con naturalidad. En medio de besos se levantaron, quitándose la ropa así, de la sala a la habitación… cada vez más rápido, menos aire, más calor y ¡Dios! A más piel que acariciar, besar, sentir, lamer… más necesidad de caer en la cama.

Ella prendió la luz de su habitación, le dio un beso que precedió a su ida de su proximidad. Él por fin miró alrededor.

—¿Y la cama?

Ella se sentaba en un mueble, con su ropa interior negra y una sonrisa… sin más, se quitó el sostén y, mientras él se arrodilló para besarla de nuevo, ella le respondió:

—Esta es mi cama.

Hasta el día siguiente, fue que McGee pudo entender que había hecho el amor en un féretro.

**OoOoO**

Interesante, eh? ¿Algún comentario?


	3. Dar la lata

¡Hola, Gente!

Este es algo tontillo, pero a mí me gustó escribirlo!

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no es de mi autoría. Es de Bellisario y de todo guionista que haya pasado por ahí...

**Dar la lata**

Gibbs controló las ganas que tuvo de dar un bufido. Sabía que no debía dejarse convencer de algo como aquello, pero es que Abby era experta en dar la lata (por más de un año, sin freno, necia, en los momentos menos esperados y junto a aquella expresión de niña buena y sonrisa, que lo hacía volver a tranquilizarse fácilmente), por lo que, por enésima vez, intentó traducir en su mente lo que ella le explicaba con tanta palabra técnica innecesaria…

—… Entonces, ¡ya está! ¿Ves qué fácil? —y lo miró con una sonrisa, una esperanza, y una seguridad tal que él tuvo que decir:

—Sí, claro.

Ella ensanchó la sonrisa y entonces, volvió a deshacer lo que le había enseñado a hacer por tres veces y se irguió con energía. Mientras caminaba hacia atrás, le dijo muy feliz:

—¡Vas a ver qué bonito! ¡Ahora mismo vamos a hablarnos…! En seguida vuelvo, bueno, en verdad no vuelvo, pero tú entiendes, ¡En segundos volvemos a hablar, estoy segura de eso! —y le sonrió y se fue, feliz, hacia el ascensor.

Gibbs la miró por un instante y luego, se volvió hacia su computadora pensando que con bajar por un ascensor y caminar, la podía ver frente a frente o, en su defecto, llamarla por el celular… pero bueno, si así lograba que dejara de dar la lata, él lo haría. Recordando los pasos uno por uno y a su manera, abrió el la imagen que necesitaba, puso (cuenta de correo que él sabía que tenía porque la agencia se los puso a todos en cuanto se "actualizaron", pero que nunca usaba) puso la contraseña que hacía unos minutos había cambiado mientras Abby cerraba los ojos para no verla; y luego de que se "conectara" al fin, se abrió con una alarma, una ventana desde donde podía ver a Abby muy emocionada y sonriente:

—¡Ves, Gibbs! ¡No era tan difícil…! Ahora, sólo tenemos que hacer que uses la cámara y el micrófono y…

Gibbs bufó, resignado. Supo en seguida que el haber aceptado a su última obsesión, sólo acarraría que se pusiera a dar más la lata… pero, al final, mientras ella se sorprendía muy positivamente cuando él prendió la cámara solito, no pudo más que sonreír al decirse que de por sí, así la quería.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, fue, ¿algún comentarios?


	4. El Grito

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece, ni siquiera me pertenece del todo la CGIS… como sea, que ya me di a la idea de que el Bellisario y tropa de guionistas son a los que les pertenece.

**El **_**Grito**_

Palmer regresaba de darle algunos restos a Abby y se encontró a Ducky como él se lo imaginó: hablando con el cuerpo que habían encontrado en una base militar. A la vez, le estaba cociendo la piel del pecho, a punto de dar por terminada la autopsia.

—… podrás entender, mi amigo, que mi mente se haya ido a pensar en… Ah, señor Palmer, ¿podría traerme otra de estas? Creo que este gancho ya excedió su vida útil.

—Claro, doctor Mallard —le dijo él y fue hacia uno de los cajones en busca de lo que él le pedía, mientras preguntaba—: Y dígame, doctor Mallard, ¿A qué le recordó nuestro nuevo huésped, si se puede saber…?

—Al _"Grito"_, conocida pinturade Edvard Munch. —le respondió él, con serenidad.

Palmer lo miró un instante, con el ceño fruncido, y el doctor se dio por enterado de que necesitaba más clarificación:

—Poco antes de irme a la universidad, y tal vez como reacción a mi inminente ida de la casa, a mi madre se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un pequeño viaje por "_los países ignorados de Europa"_, como le dijo ella; con el fin de encontrar y conocer cosas de otros países que la mayoría de la gente ni tenía ni idea de que existía. De esa manera, mi padre, mi madre y yo terminamos yendo por dos meses de Suecia, a Finlandia y a Noruega. Mi padre le puso a su viaje, los _"países más fríos de Europa"._

Palmer y Ducky compartieron una leve carcajada, después de lo cual, el doctor se puso serio y hasta melancólico, mientras veía como sin ver el cuerpo del cuerpo en la mesa.

—Pero para acortar la historia… gracias… —y Ducky volvió a su tarea de cocer al hombre con el gancho esterilizado que Palmer le diera— un día de junio, o noche, como lo quieras ver que, aunque era como las 9 de la noche, el día seguía claro; nos encontramos frente a un museo de Oslo, en donde los tres nos quedamos viendo el escaparate del _Grito _con una onda impresión. Tal vez te deba recordar, señor Palmer, que habían pasado pocos años desde los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial y_…_

—¿Qué me tienes, Duck? —preguntó con una de sus clásicas entradas Gibbs, entrando con apuro en la sala.

Y Palmer maldijo por dentro que el agente Gibbs tuviera esa capacidad de llegar justo cuando las historias del doctor Mallard empezaban a hacérsele en verdad interesante. Mientras se concentraba en limpiar los instrumentos que ya habían usado, oía a Ducky hablándole a "Jethro" de las terribles marcas producto de un estrés prolongado, que el cuerpo del suboficial Henderson mostraban, y le comentaba de lo interesante de encontrar pintura de acuarela en sus dedos.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, ¿Comentarios?


	5. Inesperado

¡Hola, Gente!

Este no es en sí del reto, sino que se me ocurrió en medio de los comentarios al anterior drabble, así que aquí se los traigo.

**Disclaimer: **¿NCIS? De Bellisario y McGill y los que hayan inventado algo por ahí…

**Inesperado**

La cena de acción de gracias había sido muy entretenida. Tanto, que ellos seguían en la mesa aunque ya no hubiera comida en los platos, simplemente porque la sobremesa era tan entretenida, que no quisieron irse de ahí.

En ese momento, después de que todos le rieron una anécdota a Abby, y Gibbs los miraba sonriendo; se dio un silencio, como si esperaran al siguiente en decir algo. Tony, por supuesto, iba a tomar la palabra cuando el jefe dijo, aún con la sonrisa de medio lado, mirando a Ducky:

—¿Eso no te recordó a una de tus vivencias en Berlín?

El médico forense lo miró y le asintió. Los dos compartieron una mirada hasta cómplice, antes de que Gibbs dijera:

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no la cuentas, Duck?

El silencio fue hasta abrumador. Tanto que Gibbs miró alrededor como esperando que alguien le contestara qué pasaba. Como se quedó viendo a Tony más tiempo que a los demás, este le explicó:

—Es que... nunca dejas que Ducky cuente una historia. No digo que no se entienda, que las autopsias son importantes para los casos y...

—¿Asesinaron a un marine y no me di cuenta? —preguntó él, con ironía.

—Pues, no. A menos de que se haya muerto y nadie lo sepa por ahora, lo que no creo. Bueno, no quiero creer, porque eso de ser asesinado en acción de gracias...

—Ducky, empieza desde el principio, con el contacto del aeropuerto —cortó Gibbs a Tony, volviendo a ver al susodicho.

Y todos miraron al doctor, en espera de la historia, hasta el jefe.

**OoOoO**

Lo único malo, es que, si decimos que es la cena de acción de gracias de la temporada anterior, pues que Palmer no pudo oír la historia que, por una vez, Gibbs sí dejó a Ducky contar.

¿Comentarios?


	6. Caitlin

**Para biweasley. **_Deseo:___Fic Kari.

**Caitlin**

Todo había empezado con el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer hermosa y él, un hombre heterosexual. No lo podía evitar, era simple biología: vio que era bonita, de cuerpo esbelto y eso hizo que, fácilmente, reparara en otras cosas de ella y su anatomía, aunque terminaran siendo esos ojos oscuros, grandes y brillantes lo que lo fascinaron más.

Era su expresión en la mirada que lo hizo valorar el temple que estaba teniendo ella, ese carácter y, a la vez, afabilidad, que la hacía seguir con dominio de la situación, o todo el dominio que podía teniéndolo a él de adversario. Se dio cuenta de que le gustaba eso en ella. No creyó que se encontraría en esa misión algún tipo de contendiente que le pareciera interesante y, menos, en la apariencia de una mujer tan hermosa.

Ese fue el motivo por el que, se dio cuenta, sentía que tenía que verla, analizarla, tener su mirada en ella, como si temiera que si no la tuviera siempre vigilada no sólo su misión estaría en riesgo (la parte más profesional de él le decía eso), también que sino le contestaba, o no la miraba, se podría perder algún momento de ella que después lamentaría no haber visto.

… Como el darse cuenta de ese brillo en su mirada, leves momentos en que no lo veía como lo que era, un terrorista, sino… Como hombre, con deseo. Tal vez el ver eso en ella, lo terminó de "despertar", dándose cuenta de que era puro deseo lo que se revolvía en él desde el primer momento que la vio.

Que ella también lo sintiera, aunque intentara rehuirlo, enmascararlo, le encantó. Estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Tal vez podría jugar un poco con eso, con dos finalidades: minarla como contrincante y que se disfrutaran un poco, porque después de ver ese deseo velado en ella, necesitaba probar aunque fuera un poquito más de esa mujer, su mirada, su temple y su cuerpo. Era simple: que alguien viera su verdadera cara y, aún así (siendo agente federal y todo) lo deseara… no pudo no hacer algo al respecto. Por eso la miraba de esa manera, le hablaba de esa manera, se acercaba a su cuerpo así, como dándole y dándose probadas de lo que sabía que ambos deseaban. Con Caitlin, el juego del flirteo le ganaban a su raciocinio, aún cuando estuviera siendo encañonado por ella. Y, supo, que a ella también le pasaba, ya que le había perdonado la vida esa segunda vez que se encontraron.

… Mientras caminaba a la estación para irse de la ciudad por tiempo y vigilante de su entorno; Ari se dio cuenta de que sabía dónde y cómo había empezado, pero no qué se había desarrollado entre ellos. Y no le gustaba que le encantara tanto, fuera lo que fuera… como no le gustaba que de repente, contra todo entrenamiento, lógica y cordura, decidiera dar la vuelta e ir a una dirección en Washington que no debería conocer tan bien.

Ella no lo mató, tal vez el meterse a su departamento y esperar algo más de Caitlin que no fuera que lo encañonara, no era totalmente una locura…


	7. Reencuentro

**Para sara_f_black. **_Deseo: _Amistad de Ziva y Malachi

**Reencuentro**

Malachi estaba tan callado que siquiera salían de su boca, susurradas, malas palabras en el primer idioma al que su garganta diera, en medio de las vueltas que ella daba al volante.

Nada. Su mirada estaba al frente, neutral, muy diferente a que le diera cuando se vieron en aquel callejón, o el tono velado de reproche cuando le dijo que si había pensando que las cosas seguirían esperando por ella en el Mossad.

En verdad que se encontraba alterado, pensó Ziva y, como lo más seguro no tendrían más tiempo a solas que ese viaje a la oficina, se dijo que era momento de quitarse la máscara de oficial de NCIS y hablarle directamente. El hebreo salió algo golpeado desde sus labios.

—Tú seguiste órdenes, hasta _mis_ órdenes de que me dejaras ir sola y estabas herido, no me habrías sido de gran ayuda. Caí en Somalia, es verdad, y me dejaron ahí, pero mi padre dio sus órdenes, y tú las seguiste porque las tenías que seguir… Cuando los NCIS dieron conmigo, intentó hacerme regresar y te envió de emisario, sin embargo no pudiste seguir con la misión porque decidí quedarme en éste país… —cuando se dio cuenta de que Malachi la había vuelto a ver con algo parecido a la extrañeza y como melancolía, ella cerró la boca e intentó ordenar mejor sus ideas. Increíblemente, también había decidido ir lento para tener más tiempo de hablar con él—: Lo que quiero decir —dijo finalmente, con la voz más suave, casi quebrada— es que no entiendo a qué viene que te pongas de esa manera. Nada de lo que pasó o decidí tiene que ver contigo, no sé a qué viene ese resentimiento, la verdad.

—¿Tú no lo estás conmigo?

—¿Qué? ¿Resentida? ¡Seguías órdenes! —era obvio que para ella, esas palabras podían exculpar cualquier cosa, pero, por alguna razón, eso hizo a Malachi sincerarse:

—Sí, en contra de mis instintos las seguí, y estoy seguro de que lo volvería hacer… —se vieron por un instante, ya que Ziva había parado en un semáforo. Parecía que él tenía muchas ganas de decir algo y ella, de escucharlo. Finalmente, lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque no parecían ser las palabras correctas, fue—: no puedo disculparme, lo que pasó en Somalia, como dijiste… no tenía control sobre eso.

—Sí, lo sé.

Ziva arrancó más fuerte de lo necesario pero, Malachi se dio cuenta, insistía en ir debajo de los límites de velocidad, increíblemente.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Malachi volvió a hablar:

—Llevas de nuevo la estrella de David.

—Es nueva, un regalo.

Ella condujo con una mano, porque la otra se fue instintivamente a la joya, acariciándola un poco, con cariño. Malachi sonrió y eso hizo que la mirada de Ziva fuera de nuevo hacia él y se la respondiera un poco con otra sonrisa.

—Es bueno ver que, aunque te nacionalizaste estadounidense, sigues recordando con cariño a tu país.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —le respondió, con obviedad.

Los dos se sonrieron a la vez y, entonces, fue casi como si fueran de nuevo ellos, los de hace unos cinco años, en cualquier ambiente relajado en los momentos tranquilos en medio de alguna de las pocas misiones que hicieron juntos o, después de un entrenamiento, en que se habían conocido.

—¿Y? ¿Quién te la regaló? ¿DiNozzo o Gibbs? —le preguntó, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Ziva volvió a conducir como ella y a no dar prenda, más bien le devolvió el golpe:

—Y tú, ¿Desde cuando eres niñero de jóvenes impresionables recién salidas de la academia? ¡Al menos dime que no la desvirgaste!

—Siempre es muy refrescante oírte hablar sucio, querida…

Ella le hizo una mueca burlona, antes de dar una vuelta prácticamente en U y oírlo maldecir a una madre de mala reputación en italiano… sí, ahora eran casi como debían ser: dos amigos reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo.


	8. Justo después de matarlo

**Para o_o_aurora_o_o. **_Deseo: _Ziva tras la muerte de Ari, antes de volver al NCIS.

**Justo después de matarlo**

Ziva casi creyó que ella también fue golpeada por un proyectil. Apenas lo vio caer, la sangre en la pared… el pecho la dejó sin aire y la invadió un dolor fuerte en él, mientras su cuerpo no lograba tenerla en pie y sus manos, dejaron caer de debilidad el arma.

No supo bien cómo terminó frente al volante, oyendo pitazos de unos autos a los que le había robado la salida al saltarse una luz roja. De alguna forma, había "despertado" al ver su hotel a unos metros más allá de la carretera.

En su mente, el caos era grande… recordaba la sangre, la debilidad y el frío, la cabellera blanca de Gibbs yendo hacia ella y diciéndole que se fuera, tomando su arma. Entre el momento en que decidió irse, dejar de ver el impacto en su rostro y ese momento, de los pitazos, todo era aún más brumoso. Pero, al menos, no parecía sentir algo más que la imperiosa necesidad de bañarse.

Y lo hizo justo al llegar a su habitación. Por tanto tiempo que, cuando por fin salió, sus dedos estaban muy arrugados, aunque sentía que el maldito frío no se le había ido y que, al mirarse al espejo, algo seguía estando mal con ella o con su cuerpo o… no sabía qué. En su mente se decía que tuvo que matarlo, que no tenía de otra, que ya lo había hecho antes y aún así, no lograba sentir algo más porque era Ari, o dejar de sentir esa sensación sin nombre de que todo y nada estaba mal.

Después de vestirse con una pijama se sentó en la cama, esperando. Se había autoimpuesto una misión que le dio algo en qué encausar el tiempo nocturno, porque no quería intentar dormir. Estuvo las tres horas siguientes planeando, planeando y planeando. No dejando que las imágenes o que otros pensamientos la asaltaran. Tenía que atenerse a ese plan que estaba perfilando porque sino lo hacía, sentía que no iba a poder pensar con claridad nuevamente…

Finalmente, cuando vio que el sol empezaba a despuntar, subió el celular que todo ese tiempo tuvo en la mano, marcó el número que había puesto en marcado rápido y, cuando Michael Bashan le contestó, dijo en hebreo y con tono profesional:

—… Ari Haswari está muerto. Haré todos los requerimientos para extraditar su cuerpo en seguida.


	9. Noche de películas

**Para lorelai_ncis. **_Deseo: _Tiva feliz, nada de sufrimientos ni dolores ni nada de nada.

**Noche de películas**

—… De hecho _Love, Actually_, o la forma de hacerla, intentó ser emulada sin éxito por la _Valentine`s day_, de Garry Marshall. La verdad es que…

Ziva había tirado la cabeza hacia su pecho y, al instante, vuelto el rostro hacia él:

—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! ¡Que quiero ver la película! —le exclamó con un tono de enojo disimulado. Y empezó a tirarle palomitas de maíz a la cara.

Tony aprovechó para atrapar una o dos con la boca y comérselas mientras le dedicaba una mirada pícara y angelical a la vez, haciendo sonidos que le decían que qué ricas estaban las palomitas.

Ziva frunció en ceño, por más que parecía que a duras penas podía aguantar una risa, negando. Finalmente, cogió un gran puño de las palomitas, le tapó con éste la boca a Tony y, mientras él aprovechaba para comer, Ziva se volvió al televisor.

En ese momento, sonrió con dulzura. La película estaba pausada, sin duda por Tony justo en el momento en que ella lo había vuelto a ver… ya no habían más palomitas en su mano y sintió como la boca de él empezaba a jugar con su palma. Lo miró y le devolvió el deseo que él le expresaba con su mirada. De repente, mientras se acercaba a él, tuvo ganas de saltarse la película y… oyeron el llanto de Tali desde el intercomunicador y, ambos, tiraron sus cabezas a los hombros del otro, con derrota.

—¡Ya estoy seguro! Esta princesita mía no quiere tener hermanitos…

Ziva se levantó, pero le dio un beso muy sugerente y le dijo a unos centímetros de su rostro:

—Yo me encargo de ella. Tú espérame en la cama, que te tengo un regalo de navidad.

Los dos se levantaron del sillón, abrazándose y yendo a la segunda planta, mientras Tony le preguntaba al oído que qué era lo que exactamente le iba a regalar… y la película pausada fue olvidada en el televisor.


	10. A primera vista

**Para atiram_85. **_Deseo: _Un tiva pero sin amor ;)

**A primera vista**

Cuando esa carita de porcelana, vestida de esa manera que no podía ocultar, por más que no fuera ni femenina ni elegante, su grácil cuerpo y ese sex appeal que llegó hasta él apenas lo miró… supo que habían llegado problemas.

Bien que podía ser que su sangre quisiera agolparse en otra parte de su cuerpo que no fuera su cerebro, pero él era más inteligente de lo que la gente creía y podía pensar mientras la veía y la deseaba.

Ese andar muy seguro y confiado en ella; la forma de ver el lugar como si lo reconociera y, a la vez, fuera menos de lo que esperaba; le hicieron encender todas sus alarmas. Esa mujer era de cuidado y podía ser que él no tuviera el instinto del jefe, pero con esta recién llegada, estaba más que seguro que no le podrían quitar la mirada de encima. Y no sólo porque fuera preciosa…

**-o-**

Cuando fue hacia él, en su mente se agolpó la información al instante, como si estuviera leyendo frente a ella las hojas que leyera hacía unos días: Agente especial Anthony DiNozzo, nacido el…

Y, de repente, supo que su información no era suficiente, que con sólo lo del papel era muy fácil subestimarlo. No cualquiera sonreía de esa manera tan descarada mientras la miraba más que el rostro, y le daba la bienvenida con su extraña seguridad.

Además, en la foto no podía ver y sentir esa sonrisa que le daba, o la fuerza de su presencia o de su personalidad que, de alguna forma, hacía difícil no dejarse llevar a lo que parecía que él quería de ella: desesperarla, sacarla de sus casillas… hacerla bailar a su ritmo y, así, tenerla en sus manos.

Y, estaba el hecho, de que su cuerpo parecía querer estar en sus brazos. Pero esa vez no lo tendría: acostarse con el enemigo no era parte de la misión, tendría que darse a la idea y simplemente, tenerlo bien vigilado.


	11. El amor de su vida

**Para aglaiacallia. **_Deseo: _Un fic de Ducky y alguna mujer a la que considerara el amor de su vida; allí va el invento, claro ;)

**El amor de su vida**

El caso se había dado para esa conversación. Que se encontraran los cuerpos de dos marines muertos en su luna de miel, sorprendidos en su noche de bodas; de alguna forma y por la extraña cotidianidad con la muerte, había desembocado en una conversación sobre viejos amores.

Palmer, mientras aseguraban que los instrumentos estuvieran listos para hacer la segunda autopsia, y sonriendo con cierto sonrojo que le daba más sinceridad a lo que estaba diciendo, terminó de hablar:

—… pero con Breena. Estoy empezando a no tener dudas. —lo miró de soslayo y el señor Mallard le asintió, compartiendo su felicidad. Tal vez por eso, fue que Palmer se le ocurrió preguntar—: ¿Alguna vez ha sentido eso?

Por un instante, tuvo la idea de pedir disculpas por la pregunta, pero Ducky simplemente le hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia y empezó a hablar.

—Claro que sí, señor Palmer. ¡Aaaaah! —Ducky se dejó subir un poco la cabeza, con expresión soñadora, diciendo—: Sólo con una no tuve ningún reparo de saber que era el amor de mi vida: Sarah O`Neill, —se volvió a Palmer y, con una sonrisa, hizo leves ademanes con las manos mientras la describía—, un ser precioso, con unas pecas en su naricita y un cabello pelirrojo, sedoso y ondulado que parecía que el sol insistía en hacer brillar para hacerla parecer mágica.

Palmer se acomodó los lentes y comentó, sonriendo más:

—¡Se oye muy linda!

Él asintió.

—Lo era. Era la más criatura hermosa que había conocido hasta ese entonces. Cuando llegó a donde vivíamos y apareció por primera vez en la clase, lo supe: era el amor de mi vida. No lo cuestioné, simplemente lo sentí y actué conforme a eso, por lo que sí, entiendo en cierta forma su comportamiento con la encantadora señorita Breena.

Como Ducky parecía haberse quedado muy absorto en limpiar a conciencia uno de los instrumentos en silencio por varios segundos, Palmer tuvo que preguntar:

—¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió con ella, doctor Mallard?

El joven estaba tan interesado que no le pareció estar invadiendo la privacidad de Ducky. Sin embargo, éste tampoco percibió su brusquedad y le contestó, divertido:

—Pues verá señor Palmer, a los seis años son pocos los recursos que un niño tiene para llamar la atención de una damita. Que la molestara todo el tiempo o intentara llamar su atención con mis hazañas infantiles, no le agradaron mucho. Me rompió el corazón con su, bien lograda por mi parte, indiferencia pero, a partir de ese momento, —Ducky lo indicó a medias con el instrumento, dándole a entender que ese era el quid de la cuestión—, aprendí a ser un caballero y tratar bien a las damas, como veo que usted también ha aprendido y ha puesto en práctica con su señorita Breena, ¿no es cierto?

El asistente asintió como toda respuesta y Ducky le hizo un ademán con el brazo como de victoria. Luego, de mutuo acuerdo, siguieron limpiando los instrumentos que usarían unos minutos después para cortar el cadáver de la novia.


	12. El señor de la casa

**Para lourch. **_Deseo: _Fic Jackson/Mike Franks durante su breve estancia bajo el mismo techo.

**El señor de la casa**

¡Oh, no! ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo él, de seguro con el dichoso jarabe de mierda!, pensó Mike Franks, mientras veía la sombra de su necio perseguidor en las escaleras, diciéndole así que el hombre se encontraba en lo alto de las mismas como sus pesadas, lentas pero firmes pasos, le dijeron que ya sabía que él estaba en la planta baja.

Intentó salir por el lado de la derecha con rapidez, yendo hacia la sala y, de ahí, al estudio cuando, (¡Maldita alfombra! ¡Le silenció las pisadas!) él llegó a su espalda y le dijo, con un tono tranquilo pero autoritario:

—Aquí está, Franks. Olvidaste tu antibiótico, de nuevo. —para su indignación, no le llevaba el frasco, sino la dosis en la tapa del mismo.

Se lo acercó a la cara, como si le estuviera diciendo que se lo tomaba por sí mismo, o él se lo daba mientras le tomaba la nariz para hacerlo abrir la boca y tragar la medicina.

Mike Franks frunció el ceño, lo miró con un enojo rallando al odio, tomó el dichoso brebaje y lo apuró de una, haciendo lo posible para no arrugar la cara por el horrible sabor.

Jackson Gibbs le asintió y sonrió ligeramente mientras agarraba la tapita.

—¡Bien! Esperemos que esa infección que tienes se vaya antes de que te tengan que amputar la mano. —iba a irse cuando, se volvió a él—. Quedó algo del almuerzo, por si quieres repetir.

Y, luego, muy campante, se fue de ahí.

Franks volvió a sentir aquellos ardientes deseos de devolverse a México y no tener a un Gibbs con ínfulas de padre, siempre detrás de su trasero. Aún así, se vio yendo a la cocina a repetir del almuerzo.

**OoOoO**

Pues esos fueron los nuevos drabbles, que hice para una actividad de navidad en la comunidad de NCIS en español en livejournal. Todos tienen lo suyo, no? Espero que algunos o todos les hayan gustado en algo! ¿Comentarios?


	13. Acompañar

¡Hola, Gente!

Ahora, voy a poner aquí los drabbles que antes tenía como historias en sí.

**Para: **sara_f_black (que supo hacérmela para que le hiciera de esta pareja) **Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Acompañar:  
**

Cuando regresó de la ceremonia en que se juramentó como estadounidense a su departamento, Ziva se encontró una caja alargada de cartón, con una simple nota arriba de ella en la entrada.

Una letra que conocía muy bien decía con sobriedad: "Felicidades" en la nota y, cuando lo abrió, una de las mejores botellas de Bourbon le hizo sonreír y perdonar.

**OoOoO**

Como dije, minipequeño… comentarios?


	14. Cariño

**Disclaimer:** NCIS no me pertenece. Y este fanfic lo hice a lizzybonesfan que se pasó de primera, rauda a ayudarme a canalizar mi imaginación en un post hecho en livejournal.

**Cariño**

Después de Somalia, Ziva había desarrollado cierto gusto por estar sola en la medida de lo posible. No que le agradara la soledad, el silencio se daba para que recordara y eso no era agradable cuando tenía poco más de cuatro muy malos meses metidos en su alma y cuerpo. Se trata del gusto porque nadie estuviera en su presencia, por saber que ella era la única en un espacio y, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, que por eso nada le iba a pasar.

Se había vuelto aún más paranoica de cierta forma y, cuando volvió a vivir sola, no había forma de entrar a ese lugar que no estuviera más que asegurado.

Al principio lo había necesitado para poder dormir, más que las pastillas que debía tomar de a tres para que le hicieran algún efecto. Pero en ese momento, varias semanas y sesiones con terapeuta después, Ziva se vio con una misión: darle la entrada a alguien en su hogar.

La decisión había sido rápidamente tomada pero, cuando se volvió para decirle que lo invitaba a una cena cacera, sus dos compañeros estaban enfrascados en una de sus clásicas discusiones:

—… McListillo, por eso es que la última mujer que se fijó en ti era una asesina profesional…

McGee se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Yo ni recuerdo cuál fue la última mujer que se fijó en ti.

—¡Auch! —se apresuró a decir Ziva, en una de sus instintivos y siempre precisos apoyos a McGee en contra de Tony.

Tony miró a uno y a otro, entrecerró los ojos y se embarcó en una de sus diatribas en que salió a relucir una teoría que inflaba su ego, a partir de una película.

Pocos segundos después, cuando aún a Tony debía dolerle la calleja de Gibbs y los cuatro caminaban hacia el ascensor para ir a la escena del crimen de un marine muerto; ella le dijo, casi con el mismo tono que le dijera hace años:

—Te invito a comer a mi casa, en la noche del día siguiente de cuando terminemos este caso.

McGee, casi como cuando lo había invitado por primera vez, la vio sorprendido. Luego, le sonrió y asintió.

Si había alguien con quien podía sentirse naturalmente calmada y confortable, era con McGee. Con él, la relación de amistad y cariño había sido tan fácil, que nunca sería complicada.

OoOoO

Pues eso, gracias por leer.

¿Comentarios?


	15. A su manera

¡Hola, Gente!

Pues esto lo hice como en 15 minutos sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, por lo que no sé qué tal quedó. Espero que les guste en algo. Para la semana de directora!

**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**A su manera**

Cuando supo sus resultados, la traición que había tenido por parte de su cuerpo, pasó semanas sin creerlo.

No lo creía, no podía ser cierto… la simple idea de no existir, no era concebible.

Tal vez por eso, es que le insistió a Ducky que lo mantuviera en secreto, aún de Gibbs aunque de él era casi imposible no sentir que te descubrías, que de alguna forma su mirada iba a llegar hasta ver tu mal en la carne y lo sabría y abriría un poco los ojos con miedo, con ese miedo que sólo en contadas circunstancias le había visto exhibir.

Pero ella no estaba siendo amenazada con un arma, o peleando a muerte con alguien… su cuerpo estaba mal, le había fallado.

Sin embargo, mientras pudiera hacer su vida normal, como si nada pasara, retrasaría el momento en que en verdad se tuviera que dar por vencida. Por eso, aunque sus doctores le insistieron en que bajara su ritmo de vida, no lo hizo. Ella haría las cosas a su manera, no se recluiría en casa, con drogas en su cuerpo hasta que alguien tuviera que limpiarle la mierda del pañal…

Eso lo iba a retrasar, no iba a dejarse llevar a esa espiral de decadencia en la que su cuerpo la había metido. Ella era Jennifer Shepard, agente de campo por varios años con gran mérito en muy variadas misiones y luego, directora de la NCIS. Ella no estaba para pasar los últimos meses de su vida en casa, leyendo y viendo televisión. Toda su vida había corrido grandes riesgos, y ese lo iba a correr. Iba a ser ella misma todo el tiempo que pudiera.

… Hasta que el cuerpo le pusiera un alto, ella no se detendría. Si habría de dejar el mundo, lo haría sin arrepentimientos.

Porque veía atrás y, por más errores que hubiera cometido, por más encrucijadas en que estuvo y que tomó, posiblemente, el camino equivocado; ella no se arrepentía. Llegó lejos, era una mujer que le gustaba mirarse al espejo, ver sus defectos y vivir con ellos… y morir con ellos.

Tal vez por eso, cuando vio que uno de esos errores amenazaban con la vida de Gibbs, no lo pensó dos veces. No es que quisiera morir, es que quería decidir cómo podía morir. Se decidió por pelear y si moría en el intento, no se arrepentiría.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, un disque insight para la directora y sus capítulos finales… algún comentario.


	16. Cumpleaños

¡Hola, Gente!

Feliz cumpleaños sara_f_black, que el mundo sea tan bueno contigo y los tuyos como estoy segura que se lo merecen.

Aquí un pequeño drabble, con todo mi cariño, mi primer fanfic de NCIS…

**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS, Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y eso y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**Cumpleaños**

**I**

Ziva y Tony ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos, muy concentrados en la computadora, cuando McGee salió por el ascensor con un caminar alegre y una sonrisa en el rostro. A su hombro, el salveque, y en una de sus manos, una gran bolsa negra que ante la luz, relucían murciélagos en ella.

Ziva subió la vista y miró con curiosidad la bolsa, diciendo:

—¿Y eso?

Tony vio al frente para mirar a la israelí con verdadera sorpresa, mientras McGee le contestaba:

—El regalo de cumpleaños de Abby… —como si fuera más que obvio.

El rostro de Ziva lo decía todo, por lo que no era necesario que Tony dijera:

—¡No me digas que has olvidado su cumpleaños! ¿¡Cómo es posible, si eres la ninja con memoria fotográfica!

Ella se volvió a verlo, de mal talante:

—Se llama memoria eidética, Tony. Y no lo he olvidado, sólo… —pareció no poder seguir viéndolo a los ojos y hasta su voz flaqueó un poco—. Que no le compré nada.

Tanto McGee como Tony la miraron con algo parecido al miedo.

—¿Qué? —apenas pudo decir DiNozzo.

Ziva se encogió ligeramente de hombros:

—Tengo tiempo para su fiesta del sábado…

—Sí, pero ella esperará que le des su regalo hoy, que es su cumpleaños —dijo McGee.

Ziva asintió y se puso en pie rápidamente. Sus dos compañeros la vieron ir hacia el ascensor, creyendo que salía de compras. Entonces, Tony volvió a ver a McGee:

—¿Y? ¿Qué traes ahí, McBat?

—La colección completa de las 10 mejores películas de horror, con extras… —respondió en seguida, con una sonrisa ufana.

—¿Y no crees que ella ya tendrá esas películas?

McGee miró su bolsa con inseguridad, pero luego, se devolvió a verlo como retador:

—Y tú, ¿qué le diste?

—Ropa…

Y Tony supo que había ganado.

**II**

Contrario a lo que creyeron sus compañeros, Ziva no había ido a la calle, sino al laboratorio de su amiga. Cuando entró, y dijo "Abby", la mujer no pudo ni terminar de volverse con una sonrisa cuando Ziva la estaba abrazando con fuerza y cariño.

Abby le respondió en seguida, aunque sorprendida.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo y la soltó con suavidad.

Sin decir nada más que regalarle una sonrisa, Ziva salió del lugar.

Abby, casi dando un brinquito de felicidad, se volvió de nuevo a las computadoras para decirse:

—¡El mejor cumpleaños de todos!

Mientras veía su protector de pantalla del queque con velas de números, que daban la edad que estaba cumpliendo.

**OoOoO**

Un abrazo virtual para ti, que no tengo ni películas ni ropa ni, lo que sea que la haya dado Gibbs…


	17. Inspiración

Con cariño para o_o_aurora_o_o en el LiveJournal

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece, ya muchas veces lo he dicho, pero lo seguiré diciendo.

**Inspiración**

"_Lisa no estaba. Eso era increíble para el equipo. Una mujer entrenada como ella no podía perder su vida en un accidente de avión. Era como si el mundo dejara de tener sentido, como si el no estar ahí y verlo por sus propios ojos, no lo creyeran del todo. El Agente McGregor miraba a Tommy y pensaba que…" _

McGee dejó de teclear y se tomó un sorbo de su té, descontento con lo que había leído.

Desde hacía semanas había sentido la necesidad de empezar a escribir Deep Six y, a la vez, todo ese tiempo había sido una lucha para hacerlo.

La música tenue en el ambiente, más bien era el silencio cuando la máquina no estaba recibiendo los dedos de McGee… el agente de la NCIS miraba su hoja, a medio llenar, tratando de entender. Necesita escribir, pero no podía.

Desde que había empezado a ser agente de campo, el escribir se había convertido en su forma de sacar mucho de las emociones que el trabajo le hacía tener. No era fácil pasar de ser un especialista en informática a agente de campo, por más que él deseaba serlo. Escribiendo de eso podía ordenar, entender y asimilar las cosas, haciendo que volver al trabajo y mejorar fuera cada vez más fácil. Y, dado que había durado tanto en el equipo de Gibbs, en verdad lo había servido.

Luego, con el tiempo, dejó de escribir tan copiosamente porque la vida le exigía cada vez más y, cada vez menos, sentía necesitar a Deep Six.

Pero con eso, con esa noticia que no parecía real… lo había necesitado de nuevo, necesitaba ordenar, entender y asimilar que Ziva estaba muerta. Sin embargo, no podía, simplemente no podía dar con las palabras adecuadas para escribir…

Ni siquiera podía llorar, no había cuerpo sobre el cual llorar…

McGee dejó la máquina de escribir y apagó la música. Cuando entró a la cama, se dijo que no sabía cómo, pero mañana volvería a ver a Tony, Abby, Gibbs y a la nueva compañera que tuvieran y volvería a esa mascarada de que la vida había seguido… cuando en verdad estaba tan enredada que ni podía describirla.

OoOoO

Pues eso, ¿Comentarios?


	18. Padre

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece. Y este drabblecito va para lorelai_ncis, que me sorprendió al no pedir un tiva en un post del livejournal. Pero es que la llegada de este personaje, nos tiene pendientes a todos, ¿no?

**Padre**

Cuando Vance la llamó a su oficina junto a Gibbs, había pensado que tal vez tendría algo que decir por sus acciones en el caso de la semana en que disparó a matar. Eso siempre era cosa de indagación en las autoridades Estadounidenses…

Sin embargo, desde el momento en que la miró a la cara de esa manera, supo que no se trataba de eso. Había preocupación por ella, su persona.

—El Director del Mossad llegará a Washington a las dos mil doscientas de esta noche. —le soltó, apenas después de saludarlos.

Gibbs había contestado al instante, un tono duro en su voz.

—¿Qué desea?

Ziva se había quedado sin habla.

—No me ha dicho, pero creo que la agente David está entre sus planes.

Gibbs y Vance la vieron a la vez, esperando que reaccionara. Sin embargo, ella al que miró fue a su jefe directo, que la veía con una expresión dura en la quijada y preocupación en el fondo de los ojos.

Tuvo que hablar:

—Si el director del Mossad quiere verme, sabe donde nos puede encontrar. —esperó que esa contestación le quitara la preocupación a la mirada de Gibbs y lo logró, porque después de una leve sonrisa, pronto volvió a su cara de poker. Ella siguió diciendo—: ¿Algo más director Vance?

El director parecía sólo un poco menos tenso cuando dijo:

—No, nada. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos lo hicieron.

Aunque Ziva en verdad estaba nerviosa y temerosa por el encuentro, el saber que Eli David era su ex jefe en el Mossad y que por fin, después de mucho, podía analizar que eso nada tenía que ver con un padre; le daba fortaleza para el encuentro.

Ahora, sabía que el apoyo que en verdad le tenía que importar, estaba en la persona que le cuidaría la espalda cuando lo necesitara.

**OoOoO**

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios?


	19. Peluche

Lo siguiente es algo crack, pero hecho con amor para lorelai_ncis en el livejournal. Otra cosa, sé (ahora sí estoy segura) que su depa explotó, pero hagamos que algunas cosas se pudieron salvar…

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece. Lo hizo Bellisario, ahora lo produce Brennan.

**Peluche**

Miró su nuevo hogar con aire ausente. A pesar de que todas eran sus cosas, de que el saco de box estuviera ahí en la sala, como si la esperara y le diera la bienvenida a su refugio casi impersonal, pero de ella… Ziva se sintió extraña.

Abby hablaba y hablaba con ella sobre algo que tenía que ver con el lenguaje en señas, mientras oía como la cocina estaba siendo invadida por su amiga, energía y manos siempre en movimiento… al parecer iba a cocinarle algo.

Ziva sintió que no estaba ahí, que esas cosas eran parte de un sueño. Como si después de pasar unos días en la casa de Abby, después de meses de reclusión; le hicieran pensar que nada de eso debía ser real. Que un lugar como ese no podía ser posible que existiera después de haber sufrido Somalia…

—… Está lo más parecido posible a lo que quedó del anterior departamento! —la sorprendió Abby, saliendo de la cocina. De repente, se puso seria y sus ojitos tristes, lo cual en Abby, era difícil de sobrellevar sin tener deseos de darle un abrazo—: Gibbs, McGee y yo fuimos a sacar las cosas que quedaban, pero no tuve corazón para… tú sabes, regalarlas. Por lo que rentamos unos compartimentos y lo dejamos ahí hasta que pudiéramos… —Abby hace un movimiento de cuerpo como dando un saltito, tomándose las manos en el pecho y sonriendo en demasía, yendo hacia ella, aunque se controló a tiempo antes de abrazarla. A Ziva, en esos días, no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico—: ¡Pero bueno! Como ves, no sólo tuvimos la suerte de que aún tuviéramos algunas de tus cosas, también logramos ponerlo todo como lo tenías y eso te lo digo yo, que recordaba cómo tenías todo… bueno, no estaba segura de que…

Y Abby siguió hablando de muchas cosas, alegre. Hasta que Ziva, aún sintiendo que algo estaba fuera de lugar, tal vez ella misma, le dijo:

—Gracias por todo, pero me gustaría dormir un poco, estoy cansada.

Abby le dio la razón y se despidió con un abrazo leve y viéndola de cierta manera, como estando lista para que Ziva le pidiera quedarse con ella. Pero la mujer no lo hizo, tenía ganas de estar sola.

Solo estando sola, es que ella se dejó ir hasta su cuarto, sacar una caja que, en verdad, seguía donde ella la dejó. Y sacó un peluche pequeño, un armadillo viejo, varias veces arreglado; eterno, silencioso y secreto compañero de toda su vida… y, por alguna razón, él la logró volver a hacer sentir como que volvía a su casa.

Ellos se encargarían de hacerla sentir de nuevo en su hogar.

OoOoO

Y eso fue, ¿Comentarios?


	20. Regla 12

**Para: **lorelai_ncis (que se ve que es mega tiva por lo que…) **Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**Regla 12**

Nunca había puesto en duda alguna regla del jefe, aún cuando las iba aprendiendo poco a poco… hasta esa mañana en que empezó en verdad a cuestionar si la regla 12 no debía ser derrocada. Ese cuerpo de Ziva, esa sonrisa de Ziva… ¡Ziva! Lo hacían en serio dudar.

Y es que, si lo pensaba detenidamente, eso era cuestión más de índole persona. Al fin y al cabo, que todos sabían que el jefe había tenido su "París" con Jenny Shepard, ¡En medio de una misión!

Esa era muy buena excusa: "Jefe, usted tuvo su París, déjenos a nosotros tener el nuestro". Tony sonrió y miró dormir a Ziva. Tan calmada parecía, tan inocente… cuando unas horas antes sus manos y bocas habían recorrido sus cuerpos, la regla 12 no existía y…

Tony le acarició dulcemente el cabello, sin quererla despertar, sabiendo que, tal como había pasado con el jefe y Jenny, esto sólo era la excepción. Algo en lo que la Regla 12 parecía no tener porqué meterse.

**OoOoO**

Pues eso, comentarios?


	21. Varios en uno

**Disclaimer: **Los creadores de NCIS son Donald P. Bellisario, Dom McGill y esa serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**OoOoO**

**Varios en uno**

Para Ducky, él era un joven. Alguien que en sí mismo tenía tanto potencial, tanto porvenir, tanta historia que vivir y sentir… lo veía y esperaba lo mejor para él, pero en verdad no se preocupaba. Sabía que Timothy ya estaba listo para su propia vida.

Gibbs lo veía y pensaba en cambio, en madurez. Recordaba al joven algo rechonchito que había empezado con su equipo hacía tanto tiempo, su inseguridad pero, a la vez, esa capacidad que siempre tuvo de inventar algo que intentaba explicarle en su idioma extraño de computadoras… y encontrar una información importante. Ahora, hasta confiaba en él para dirigir una investigación. Estaba orgulloso.

Tony jamás se lo diría, pero desde que apareció hacía años, en los tiempos en que le decía señor en algún caso esporádico que trabajaran juntos, a esa relación que tenía ahora, tantos años y experiencias y hasta dolores compartidos después… dejó de sentir nostalgia por algún hermano menor al que molestar. No supo cuando, pero de repente tuvo uno. Pero claro, eso jamás se lo diría.

Ella lo miraba y sentía ternura. Desde que lo conoció por primera vez, poco después de que su hermano mayor muriera, sintió por él algo, un algo que la hacía sentir cómoda y sin tener que estar a la defensiva. Ser ella sin barreras.

Para Abby era algo más… algo que no se podía explicar y sólo sentir. Una constante inmutable y segura que englobaba a un amigo y el amor. Simplemente, era McGee

.


	22. Ziver

**Disclaimer: **Al día de hoy, NCIS sigue sin ser de mi autoría… shockeante, ¿no? Como sea, que sara_f_black, como buena matriarca de la comu en español de este fandom en livejournal, me hizo saber que Gibbs tiene un diminutivo para Ziva, y eso fue lo que activó a Clío para este miniinsight:.

**Ziver**

De alguna forma, ella había pasado de ser la oficial David, hermana y aliada de Ari el asesino de Kate; a ser Ziver.

No fue en el momento en que le disparó a su propio hermano para salvarle; pero después de eso, dejó que empezara a trabajar en su equipo, porque de cierta forma le debía algo a la oficial David.

Tampoco fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella empezaba a confiar más en su criterio y forma de hacer las cosas, que en preocuparse por tratar de mantener cierto status personal frente a su equipo, y no en su equipo.

Tal vez, al momento en que ella lo llamó a México pidiéndole ayuda por haber caído en una trampa; se dio el primer y verdadero hito al darse cuenta de que Ziva ya era parte de su gente, por lo que no era simplemente la oficial David.

Sin embargo, de eso a decirle Ziver como si tal cosa, cuando estaban haciendo vigilancia, había un algo más. Solo con Abbs había pasado por ese _algo _más allá, un algo en la calidad de la relación y con la persona que la había hecho, que no tenía explicación.

Simplemente, ella, esa joven delgada y de manos pequeñas con una sonrisa pícara y mirada certera que dejaba ver que había mucho más allá de lo que la gente se podía imaginar; esa fuerza de la naturaleza que llegó a su equipo, lo cambió y lo hizo de ella para todos… era su Ziver, algo sentido y nombrado, pero sin definición.

OoOoO

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Comentarios?

Y estos son todos los "viejos", desde ahora en adelante sí serán totalmente nuevos... Gracias por leer y chau!


	23. Ir a pescar

**¡Hola, Gente!**

**Este drabble lo hice para ****sracheg** en el livejournal con cariño, un poquito del que se les ve a estos dos.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no es mío, ya saben, Bellisario y McGill.

**OoOoO**

**Ir a pescar**

Cuando oyó el sonido del auto derrapando que, sin embargo, sabía que se estaba aparcando con precisión frente a la calzada, Jackson no lo podía creer.

Es decir –pensó él, mientras se quitaba el delantal con parsimonia, miró el establecimiento para estar totalmente seguro que no había nadie en él, e iba hacia afuera- la noche anterior había recibido una llamada de Leroy, y habían quedado en que lo iba a visitar, pero nunca creyó que sí, ahí estuviera en el auto que diera cuando se reencontraron, esperándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¡Leroy! ¡Debo confesar que estoy sorprendido de verte! —fue hacia él con rapidez y esperó cerca del auto a que se bajara, pero su hijo simplemente le hizo una cabezada hacia el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos, papá. Hoy es día de pescar.

Jackson frunció un poco el ceño, pero, cuando vio hacia su tienda y luego a su hijo, le fue fácil decidirse.

—Cierro la tienda y ya regreso.

Y así lo hizo. Cuando estuvo dentro del auto, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su hijo había pensado en todo: una cesta con comida, la caja de anzuelos, dos gorros y dos muy buenas cañas de pescar.

—El viejo Truman no prestará una de sus lanchas —le aseguró a Leroy, al darse cuenta que eso era lo único que faltaba.

Su hijo hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y sonrió:

—Estaba seguro de eso.

Unas tres horas más tarde, estaban en el centro del gran lago de agua azulosa, con tres pescados pequeños ya limpios en la cubierta y los dos hombres sentados uno al lado del otro, en sillas, los gorros algo calados para que el sol no les pegara en la cara, sus cañas en agarradas y echas en lados opuestos de la lancha. Parecía que ellos hicieran eso desde siempre, casi como si vinieran con el lago en sí.

En un momento, Leroy dijo unas de las pocas palabras que se oirían en ese lago por horas:

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

Jackson le dio unas palmadas en el hombro como cariñosa respuesta, se asintieron y siguieron pescando.

**OoOoO**

Y eso es, algún comentario de amor a los señores Gibbs?


	24. Misión en el extranjero

¡Hola, Gente!

Este drabble lo hice para o_o_aurora_o_o para una actividad en livejournal, con mucho cariño y aunque se merecía algo mejor.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS no es mío… ¡Y ya!

**OoOoO**

**Misión en el exterior**

McGee se retrasaba, por más que ya era la segunda vez que la voz aburrida, monótona y femenina del aeropuerto llamaba para entrar al vuelo que los llevaría a alguna parte de Europa y, de ahí, a Israel.

—¡Novato! ¡Que si se nos va el avión el jefe nos matará! —le gritó él, sin importarle que unos japoneses lo miraran extraño y haciéndole un ademán expansivo al indicarse el reloj varias veces.

McGee lo volvió a ver un instante y sólo se dignó a fruncir un poco el ceño y chasquearle algo los labios. No era para menos, que tener a Abby al frente, con su preocupación (cuando ella tenía a Bert en los brazos, era más que palpable que estaba preocupada) no era cosa fácil de sacudirse.

Tony tuvo que darse por vencido y esperar, viendo hacia la entrada cuya fila cada vez era mucho más corta.

La mujer le decía a McGee, con esa rapidez nerviosa que apenas dejaba espacio para asentir o decir cosas como "ajá, eh, sí…", cuanta cosa recordara para que se cuidara en un lugar como Israel. Ya fuera el clima, el idioma o bombas en el inodoro. Finalmente, cuando parecía que tomaba aire para otra tanda de consejos, dejó caer a Bert y abrazó fuerte a McGee:

—Prométeme que no te pasará nada —le rogaba ella y Tony agradeció que McGee no le pudiera ver la mirada que ella tenía en ese momento.

—Lo prometo —le decía McGee y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la mujer lo había soltado e ido rápidamente donde él para darle otro abrazo de oso y pedirle lo mismo.

Cuando por fin se fueron hacia la puerta de entrada, la vieron recoger a Bert y abrazarlo de nuevo con fuerza. Luego, se miraron entre ellos y sólo con eso, supieron que el otro lo entendía también… Gibbs y Ziva estaban estables, fuera de peligro, pero aún así en el hospital después de que fueran atacados en una escena del crimen.

La investigación había seguido, claro, y llevado a los dos a la conclusión de que había nexos con terroristas musulmanes. De esa manera y cuando se dieron cuenta, Vance los había hecho ir a la habitación con conexión satelital para que hablaran con el nuevo nexo entre Mossad y NCIS que les dijo, después de los saludos de rigor y de la tonta broma de Tony junto a la contestación ingeniosa del otro, también de rigor; que ya les habían sacado los pasajes para que fueran a investigar a Israel, donde habían atacado a Liat prácticamente a la misma hora y la misma manera, en que los atacaron a ellos.

Más horas después de lo que hubieran deseado, ahí estaban, en un lugar caluroso de Israel, buscando con la mirada a cualquier persona que tuviera unos papeles con sus nombres para que los llevaran al hotel… o a Malachi.

—Buenos días, mis amigos —les dijo, caminando hacia ellos desde un lado. Los dos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvieran tan cerca de ellos.

—Buenas, Mal… —dijo Tony. McGee le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Hubo un momento en que McGee esperó que alguno de los dos saliera con alguna broma tonta, pero no lo hicieron.

—Los llevaré a su hotel, luego, a la oficina… —y empezó a caminar, ellos lo siguieron.  
Sí, pensó Tony, esa no era la mejor forma de haber logrado ir a Israel, como había deseado hacía solo unas semanas. Pero, al menos, Ben Gidon parecía tan inmerso como ellos en esa misión.

De alguna forma, estuvo sólo un poco más tranquilo en su seguridad de conseguir aprender a esos hijos de puta que los atacaron…

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue, algún comentario, se agradece mucho!


	25. Gajes del Oficio

**Para: **lorelai_ncis, a la que le gusta las cosas felices de _NCIS _que no es mío. Bellisario y McGill, que hasta ya me sé de memoria, son los creadores.

**Gajes del oficio**

Su situación sí que no tenía gracia. Para nada. Estaban encerrados por el asesino de turno y, tras de todo, atacados por un gas que tenía fuertes efectos en la química cerebral.

Sí, no tenía nada de gracia, por más que esa sustancia se tratara del gas hilarante.

—Es… es... —Tony dio una tremenda carcajada, se quitó lágrimas de los ojos, volvió a tomar aire y a poder decir—: igual a esa película de Queen Latifah en que Jimmy Fallon abre… abre… —se ríe nuevamente, y esa vez parecía que no podría parar en un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, Ziva supo de cual película estaba hablando. Caminó los dos pasos que la separaban de él y, medio abrazándose los dos de lado para no caerse al suelo por la debilidad que ya empezaban a sentir de tanto reír, le dijo:

—"Hombre, eres un idiota" —con el acento y el ademán que usó la actriz en esa escena.

Tony asintió y apenas pudo exclamar:

—¡Esa!

Se vieron un instante, en medio de uno de esos momentos en que se intenta respirar antes de otra risotada. Y, simplemente, se dieron un pequeño beso en la boca. Cayeron en otra de las carcajadas desesperadas, mientras Gibbs, detrás de ellos, les daba a la vez unas muy débiles callejas.

—Regla 12 —apenas dijo.

Él también se dobló de cintura para seguir riendo.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue. ¿Comentarios? Ya saben, el botón verde aquí abajito. ¡Chau!


	26. Besos y abrazos

**Para: **lizzybonesfan **Disclaimer: **NCIS = Bellisario.

**Besos y abrazos**

Era su cumpleaños y él lo olvidó.

Abby había llegado al laboratorio temprano en la mañana. Buscó en todo lugar y supo que aún no le había escondido el regalo. Gibbs iba a ser, por primera vez en la vida, agarrado cuando escondía su presente de cumpleaños.

Todo el día estuvo alegre, callándose a como podía la espera del regalo de Gibbs y feliz con los que les daban los demás del equipo. Pero los de ellos eran predecibles, y venían en momentos y empaques predecibles. Los de Gibbs los esperaba especialmente, porque la forma en que los daba era parte de la sorpresa.

Sin embargo pasó todo el día, había terminado el caso y justo cuando se terminaba el Cafpow que él le había traído, Abby se dijo que era hora de encararlo. Apagó a sus queridos niños, los equipos de laboratorio, y los encerró con llave. Luego, se puso su bolso con fuerza y en un brinquito, se dio la decisión para ir a ver a Gibbs.

Cuando fue hacia el escritorio donde él trabajaba hasta tarde, él la volvió a ver como si tal cosa, como si Abby no estuviera usando sus ojos gachos en su contra.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, Gibbs.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio, y no viera el punto de su aseveración.

Abby se puso a la par de él y le habló más rápido y fuerte de tono:

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños, Gibbs. Y estuve todo el día esperando por regalos. McGee, Ziva y Tony me dieron sus regalos, geniales regalos… Bueno, en verdad no sé qué haré con los comics que me dio McGee, porque entiendo la importancia para la cultura Geek de los X-Men. Sin embargo, yo soy una chica más de…

—Abby —la cortó él, con ese tono admonitorio.

Ella lo volvió a ver, enojada.

—¡No me hables con ese tono, Gibbs, que tú no me has dado mi regalo! ¿¡Como pudiste! ¿¡Sabes cuanta ilusión me hace…!

Pero dejó de hablar. Porque en ese instante, Gibbs abría uno de los cierres del bolso de Abby y, mientras ella sonreía de una vez, animada; le enseñó dos entradas que sacó de allí.

—Del concierto para el que no podías encontrar entradas. ¿Los Bloodycruces? —la miró como si le preguntara si lo había dicho bien.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos le importaba a Abby, porque ni siquiera agarró las entradas. En ese momento, presa de uno de sus arrebatos felices, abrazó a Gibbs lo más fuerte que podía y le empezó a dar varios besos en la mejilla diciéndole a la vez lo mucho que lo quería, y que sabía que él no le podía fallar.

Se hacía el que no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero Abby lo conocía mejor, y sabía que ese era aún mejor regalo para Gibbs del que él le había dado.


	27. Madera

**Título:**Madera  
**Personajes:**Gibbs y papá Gibbs  
**Advertencias:** hecho a la carrera y sin beteo.  
**Rating:** todos los públicos

**Madera**

Los niños estaban esperando. Ya era el tercer año consecutivo en que Papá Noel, y su silencioso ayudante, llegaban a verlos. No que en el orfanato no tuvieran regalos de otras personas. Las hermanas prácticamente los vestían, daban de comer y sus regalos de cumpleaños y navidad a base de beneficencia.  
Pero ellos, ellos eran diferentes. Sí, solo los veían una vez al año, solo un día. Y la mayoría de niños sabían que la barba y el traje era falso, pero es que los regalos… Los regalos les encantaban. Eran hechos de madera, antiguos, casi que ni pintados. Pero se veían que eran hechos a mano, y funcionaban muy bien.  
Papá Noel se sentaba, reía, y le daba a cada uno el regalo con mucho cariño, haciendo bromas, contando chistes y pellizcando cariñosamente loas mejillas.  
Y el silencioso, no necesitaba hablar, porque él sonreía y veía el juguete y al niño… y, al menos James, sentía que lo había hecho solo y pensando en él.  
Por eso les gustaba ese papá Noel y ese señor con mirada triste y sonrisa amena. Porque ellos no hacían caridad, ellos parecían en verdad desear verlos… y los niños, la mayoría, se sentían especiales por eso.


	28. Estrella

**Título:**Estrella  
**Personajes:**Ziva  
**Advertencias:** hecho a la carrera y sin beteo.  
**Rating:** todos los públicos

**Estrella**

—¿Cuál prefiere? —le preguntó, con solicitud.  
La mujer había entrado a la joyería abriendo con potencia la puerta y caminando con fuerza, rápido, como pateando casi el suelo, en dirección a las estanterías. Miró de allá para acá, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba… y se quedó ahí, viendo las estrellas de seis picos, con los ojos aguados y en silencio.  
Había pasado casi un minuto desde la entrada, y faltaban menos de cinco para cerrar la tienda. Por eso, había ido a preguntarle a la joven, para no perder más tiempo… su autobús solía ser muy puntual cada veinte minutos, y no quería esperar en la parada solo por un pequeño trámite.  
—Podría ser cualquiera. —le respondió la mujer, aunque cuando miró de nuevo hacia las estrellas, dudaba.  
Vio como se acarició en el esternón, como si buscara algo ahí. Fue cuando entendió que, para la joven, no podía ser cualquiera de ellas. Iba a decirle que conocían un buen joyero que podía ayudarla a hacer una buena réplica, cuando la joven indicó una.  
—Quiero esa, por favor.  
Hizo rápidamente la compra y, al ver como la mujer se sonrió al reflejo, de ella misma y no de la estrella, sintió que había presenciado un gran momento de la vida de esa joven… y usó sus 20 minutos de espera en el autobús intentando imaginar la historia de la verdadera estrella.


End file.
